


Alcohol and social media

by itsgaydude



Series: Supercorp oneshots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgaydude/pseuds/itsgaydude
Summary: Prompt by cophine_supercorpSupercorp and Sanvers go on a double date. Maggie and Alex take candids of Kara and Lena during it and intended to send them to the couple. It does not go as planned and they accidentally share them on social media.





	Alcohol and social media

Things did not go as planned. 

Not that Kara hadn't predicted awkward, considering the plan was to go on a double date. But this was not what she had in mind.

The most she expected was some uncomfortable questions and maybe for Alex's overprotective side to show through. That's not exactly what she got.

Surprisingly, the date itself was pretty nice. Both Kara and Lena had been nervous about it because it was the official introduction of Lena as her girlfriend. It was a recent development, they had been friends for a year, Kara having considered Lena her best friend for some months now and her sister had already met the Luthor. But it was still nerve-wracking to actually introduce her as a girlfriend. 

Lena tried to act like she wasn't nervous but Kara could tell that she was terrified. She had even mumbled something along the lines of 'what if your sister hates me?' which was ridiculous to her. Alex would love her. 

So they decided to have the date at the alien bar. Now, that's where she went wrong. She should have thought it through. Kara should have taken the alcohol into consideration, but she didn't.

Alex and Maggie arrived first, probably because Lena had tried out three different outfits. Still claiming not to be nervous. As if Kara couldn't tell that she wanted to make a good impression.

She finally settled on a black pair of tight jeans, a white blouse, and a leather jacket. And, after Kara pointed out they'd be drinking, flat shoes. It was a great look and Kara had to admit she did love it when Lena would wear casual outfits like that.

Kara on the other hand simply wore what she usually did. It was Alex and Maggie after all and she always felt comfortable enough to not try too hard to dress any other way with Lena.

A smile grew on her as she looked at Lena. Her girlfriend who was looking around at the bar, taking in the sight. Of course, the bar wasn't much. It was your typical darkish bar that looks sort of sketchy and dirty. But it was an alien bar so she knew there was a reason for her surprise.

"Is this-?" Lena asked in a whisper.

"The alien bar I mentioned before? Yeah. It's the only one that has something that could get me drunk. I thought it would be nice for tonight. Plus, you're officially meeting my sister and Maggie as my girlfriend. After this, you're in the Superfriends, officially, of course. I thought it would be a nice introduction to our usual bar."

She was rambling, maybe because she was worried that under Lena's apparent surprised yet relaxed demeanor there would be uneasy feelings about it. Maybe she should have taken the Luthor name into account. She wasn't really sure if the aliens at the bar would be okay with it.

"Relax, Kara. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Kara smiled, nodding.

They joined the table where the other couple was, already drinking beer. Kara noticing a few people staring at them as they walked past. Mostly at Lena. Causing her to hold her hand as they walked.

"Little Danvers. Little Luthor." Maggie greeted with a big dimpled smile. 

"Hey, sis. Hey, Luthor." Alex greeted as well, raising her beer slightly with a smile. Surprisingly, the way she said Lena's surname didn't sound negative at all.

"Hey, guys. Couldn't you have waited to start drinking?"

Alex shrugged. "We thought you wouldn't mind. Maybe you need to order some drinks and catch up."

Lena smiled, signaling at the waiter who walked up to the table. Each of them ordering a drink. Lena's was some cocktail, which was surprising and caused her to raise her eyebrows at her.

"What?" Lena asked, noticing. "I happen to enjoy the taste of it and it does have a high percentage of alcohol."

Kara chuckled and she noticed the other couple was amused as well.

"Should I get the shovel talk out of the way?" Alex questioned, looking between her and Lena.

"Alex." She whined. "Please don't."

"You gave me one, little Danvers." Maggie argued.

"Is that so?" Lena questioned amused at the information.

"Yeah but you- Alex was sad before so it was only fair. Lena hasn't made me upset so you don't have to do it." She stuttered through her words, much to everyone else's amusement.

"Just know I own several guns." Alex spoke, directly at Lena. Who was looking at her with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind, Agent Danvers."

Soon enough they were on their... Kara wasn't exactly sure about numbers but they had a lot to drink. In fact, they were all pretty drunk. Slurring their speech, laughing too hard, talking about the most random things. There was also a lot of pointing and exaggerated movements. Mostly for her.

Lena looked composed, except for her speech that was slower and more dragged out than usual. She also seemed more relaxed than before. Maggie and Alex were the same but with more laughing and reading. And more PDA, which caused Kara to grunt occasionally when they'd kiss or be too touchy.

Somehow they had got around to asking them questions, about them as a couple and it might have been sort of an interrogation but Kara and Lena didn't mind it too much. 

During a particular question, Kara and Lena were so preoccupied with the answer and busy staring at each other that they didn't notice Maggie had taken a photo of them. They were holding each other's hand over the table and looking into each other's eyes. It was quite the cheesy heart eyes moment, really. They were also too close for it to be viewed as platonic.

Then the couples decided to play pool. Because of course, her girlfriend would challenge Maggie when she mentioned the games they sometimes had. Kara suspected those two would become close with time.

So there she was, drunk and stumbling over her own feet trying to move to hit the balls. Of course, she was useless like this. Which meant that Lena tried and help. Something that did quite the opposite if she's being honest. Because Lena's help was pressing herself against her, bending down and placing her hands on hers. Not helpful at all.

She could feel her breathing on her neck and it was very distracting. Not to mention the physical contact of her girlfriend's body pressed against hers.

Of course, Alex took a picture of it. Of Kara blushing as hard as possible and Lena with her smirk, knowing exactly what she was doing to her. All while looking to be at least sexually involved.

But they weren't paying attention so yet again they didn't notice it. 

In fact, they didn't notice the pictures the two had taken until they were back in the booth and, while the other couple had gone to get another round of drinks after the pool game had ended, they kissed. It wasn't particularly heated but it wasn't exactly quick and innocent either. 

Usually, they didn't do this. It wasn't like them. With Lena being a Luthor, they tried to only kiss when in private. But the alcohol and how much they were having caused them to simply act.

That's when they heard it. The chuckling coming from the two girls who had apparently set the drinks down, taken their phones and started snapping pictures of them after they had sat down on the other side.

Even with powers, she hadn't noticed their presence at all until they couldn't hold the chuckling.

"Oh, Rao. Did you just take pictures of us?"

Maggie smiled, "Sure did. You two are so into each other it's almost gross."

"I second that."

The couple tried to high five. Keyword being tried. They failed. Possibly because they were so drunk and coordination wasn't their friend. That's also why their pool game had lasted so long. All of them were too drunk.

Lena rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "You two have kissed multiple times throughout the night." 

Kara nodded, remembering that and making a grossed out face.

"Relax. It's adorable, little Luthor. Maybe too sweet but adorable."

Alex chuckled, looking through her phone before showing something to Maggie who laughed.

"Guys." Kara whined, frowning. "At least let me see."

"I'll do even better. I'll send them to you."

Then the subject changed and she never thought about those pictures again. Until the next morning.

Kara stayed over at Lena's, as she often did these days. Having been dating for a month now but finding that they had spent most of it together. Whenever they weren't working, at least.

She winced at the hangover, fighting to open her eyes against the light. Alcohol was great but the hangovers were the worst.

After a few minutes, Kara got up, put on a shirt and moved to the kitchen, having noticed that her girlfriend wasn't in bed. Probably because somehow she always gets up early. It's almost impressive.

Kara finds her making breakfast in an oversized shirt and underwear. It's one of those views she could never get tired of. 

"Good morning."

"How did you know I was here?"

Lena smiled over her shoulder. "I could feel you staring." 

She chuckled, "It's a really nice view."

"The pancakes or me?"

"Both." Kara responded, hugging her from behind before placing a kiss on her neck.

They started eating breakfast and all was well, Kara was texting Alex and Maggie thanking them for making Lena feel comfortable while Lena was on her computer. 

That's when Lena gasped. 

"What is it?" 

Lena looked at her and she swears that somehow her girlfriend looked even paler than usual.

"They posted it."

"Who posted what?" Kara asked, moving to stand behind her. 

There it was. Headlines about them. As in Lena Luthor and reporter Kara Danvers. As in them as a couple. As in somehow Maggie and Alex messed up and posted the photos they had taken of them.

Kara immediately reached for her phone as Lena continued to stare at the headline and few sentences of text claiming that Kara's family had posted the photos of the couple.

Oh, Rao. What a mess.

She opened twitter and there was nothing there. Besides several mentions of people talking about her relationship. And a lot new followers. 

She sighed, opening Instagram and looking at Alex's page. There it was. A photo of them taken while they were playing pool. The caption said something along the lines of 'keep it in your pants', although Alex had clearly been very drunk while typing that. She sighed and cringed at the other one. That one was worse and left no room to doubt about their relationship. 

There they were. Kissing. No caption. Just them kissing each other.

Kara grunted and closed it. Going to Maggie's Instagram now. Maggie who had also posted one of the photos she had taken. A kissing one. Out of them all. She sighed before clicking it, not sure if she wanted to read the caption. Rolling her eyes once she did. 'get it little Danvers' was written bellow the picture. Or so she figured because apparently either one of them knew how to type when drunk.

Through this, Lena had been checking different media websites and counting a number of articles already written about the situation and their relationship.

Apparently, Alex was even worse than Maggie and had tweeted for Lena to check Instagram for the pictures with an emoji of two girls kissing. Of course, Lena's followers must have noticed it amongst the replies to her last tweet and must have checked Instagram.

What caused her to turn this dreadful situation into a laughing fit was the fact that there it was, one single private message on her Instagram with one photo of Kara and Lena holding hands.

Damnit Maggie. The most innocent photo was the only one that had actually been sent to her privately.

Kara couldn't contain the laughter, causing Lena to finally look away from her computer and at her. 

After a couple of minutes Kara made sure to show her why she was laughing. Causing Lena to join in.

"Are you mad?" Kara finally asked once they had calmed down.

Lena shrugged. "I would prefer if it had happened another way but I'm not mad. I'm only surprised and a little irritated at the people writing about it."

"Really? Because I know you like privacy and maybe you didn't want anyone to know you and I are dating."

"Kara, it's fine. I don't mind people knowing you and I are dating. I was actually hoping to eventually confirm it."

She kissed her girlfriend, smiling into the kiss.

"And I'll have to admit, the photos are nice. Although, I could do without those captions and the fact everyone can see them."

"I'm still going to kill my sister and Maggie."

"Can I join in?"

Kara hummed, smiling before kissing Lena again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
